


Grogu's Diary

by grogudjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Post-Canon, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grogudjarin/pseuds/grogudjarin
Summary: It's 49ABY, and Din Djarin is nearing the end of his life. But when his son pays him a visit, he brings a gift that means more to Din than he could ever know. For the first time, Din is able to hear his son's perspective of events that happened during their time together, and it fills in some of the gaps that were missing from his knowledge of Grogu's life.* * *Takes place in the same universe as Parents Day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Grogu's Diary

I do not fear death. I have been lucky to live a long life, full of many incredible moments. For a long time I felt like I should’ve died with my parents when the droids attacked on Aq Vetina. I felt guilty for surviving. But I did. And I made something out of my life. I did not die alone in the middle of a desert on some planet in the outer-rim. I watched my son grow up, I fell in love, I had a family. I led my people, and united them. I travelled through the entire galaxy, meeting so many fascinating people along the way.

Now I know my life is nearing its end. And I am not scared. I look back at my life with a sense of pride and accomplishment. I feel as though I have eaten a nice big meal, and I am ready to sleep for a long time.

They tell me my boy wants to visit me. I haven’t seen him for what feels like an eternity, though I know it will have only been a few months at most. I know he is busy, as one of the few remaining Jedi, he has a lot of obligations throughout the Galaxy to so many people. I am proud of him, always. It’s strange, even though he is older than me and isn’t even an adolescent by his kind’s standards, I still call him “kid.” I have known his real name for decades, but during the time I raised him and protected him from hostility across the galaxy, that was what I knew him as.

These days, I do not do much. I remain in my quarters. I have a steady stream of visitors, my people, my family and my friends who want to see me for what they know will be one of the last times. 

But today is a special day. I will finally see my son again. Although I have more children now - both biological and adopted - he is my oldest. I saved his life when I was still a bounty hunter, tasked with bringing The Asset back to The Client. But he saved my life too, and not just when he saved me from the Mudhorn. Before I met Grogu, I’m not sure I had really been living at all, only surviving.

“Dada!” Grogu coos as he enters the room. Long gone are the days where he would shuffle awkwardly across the floor. He has grown several inches in height, and is much more mobile. Which is just as well, considering the agility he requires for combat. He is still childlike with his vocabulary, and though his face has grown so his eyes and ears do not look quite as big, he is still the same adorable little boy I fell in love with at first sight on Arvala-7 all those years ago.

“It’s good to see you, kid!” I exclaim joyfully, as he walks over to join me on the plush red couch by the window. The views of my home, and the grounds which surround it are stunning, and I know how much my boy loves it here.

“How are you feeling?” He asks me, concerned for my health after news of my latest scare reached him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, kid.” I reassure him. I know he feels guilt that he cannot always be with me, but I understand what it's like to have obligations and a duty towards your people.

We catch up on what we have been up to recently, although it’s mainly Grogu telling me about his latest tasks. He seems to have been everywhere, and I think about how exhausting it all sounds. I miss the days when I could walk more than a few feet without becoming exhausted. 

“I have something to give you, Dada.” Grogu tells me, as we sit there watching the sun go down over the plains. He calls a name I don’t recognise, and immediately a droid walks through the door, clutching a box in its hand.

“This is C3-27, he’s a protocol droid.” My boy gestures towards the silver droid, and he walks towards me. At one time, I would have been dismayed to be in such close proximity to a droid, but I have learnt to appreciate their usefulness. 

C3-27 hands me the wooden box he is holding, and I open it. Inside are a selection of tapes, with numbers handwritten on them. I look at my boy questioningly.

“I made these tapes for you, when I was training at Master Skywalker’s academy. I wanted to show them to you one day, and it never felt like the right time. But I know time is not on our side and I want you to have them now.”

A lump forms in my throat as I meet Grogu’s eyes. I am touched and moved beyond belief, I don’t know how to convey the emotions to him that are running through me at this moment. But I know he understands, and I don’t always have to put things into words. He just knows.

We spend the rest of the day together, enjoying a feast - although I do not eat much - and talking about the future. Even though it is clear to me that I do not have many years extending in front of me, and I am doubtful I will live to see another Life Day, that is a fact I do not wish to dwell on. Nor does Grogu. I will go about the next few weeks, or possibly months, in the same manner I always have: with honour.

Grogu leaves as the inky blue sky becomes black and night falls. I am growing tired and will sleep soon. I thank him once more, and he promises to pay me another visit in a week’s time. And then my boy is gone, and I’m all alone once more.

Well, except for C3-27. I glance over the droid, who regards me with his yellow-orange eyes.

“Shall we listen to the first tape then, huh?” I ask the droid, after I have gotten ready for bed.

“Certainly, Duke Djarin.” C3-27 responds. 

I select the tape reading  _ Day 1 _ , and insert it into C3-27’s body as I settle into bed. At first, I am confused as the only sounds are the grunts which characterised Grogu’s baby-talk. But then, C3-27 begins to speak, reciting the words. He is a protocol droid, and I chuckle as I recall that  _ of course _ he would be able to understand the babytalk of my kid’s kind.

_ “Master Skywalker suggested I record my thoughts to help me settle in here at my Jedi Training and cope with the changes I am experiencing. It feels nice to know I have something that can understand my thoughts. It makes me feel like I have a voice finally, after so long.” _

I remember how I consoled myself when Grogu left with the knowledge that he was finally with his kind.

_ “Although I am finally with people who are like me and can understand me, I miss my Dada very much. Saying goodbye to him was sad. If I close my eyes I can still see his face as he watched me leaving with Master Skywalker. I know that he broke some of his rules to take his helmet off and say goodbye to me properly and that means a lot to me.” _

That’s true. The removal of my helmet - both to save Grogu and to say goodbye to him - definitely had some consequences that I was unprepared for. But it was worth it, and I would’ve done it a thousand times over.

_ “But I know my Dada is proud of me, and I want to make him proud by becoming a Jedi. Finally this time, I hope I will be able to complete my training.” _

“I certainly was, kiddo.” I comment aloud, to no one in particular, my heart swelling with pride.

_ “My Master has told me I am very strong with the force, and he seems determined to protect me. I want to use my powers for good, to help people. And my Dada promised me he would see me again. I believe him. He has never let me down once. He saved my life many times, and I know how much he loves me.” _

Tears stream down my cheeks as I am no longer to contain myself. My boy did help people, and I know he will continue to, long after I am no longer here.

_ “I am going to sleep now. My Jedi training will start soon, and I want to settle into my room. I love you, Dada. Goodnight.” _

I take a deep breath and compose myself after the end of Grogu’s tape. I fall asleep with a happy heart. The visit from my son, and this invaluable gift he has bestowed upon me, have cleansed my soul and made an old man very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This fic will be loosely based on some of the events featured in my other fic, called Parents Day. I have no idea how many parts I want to write, but since it's a new year I wanted to set myself a challenge. And really, I wanted to just write some more of my favourite Father and Son duo. Also, finally getting a way to hear Grogu's voice and reactions to events is a pretty neat idea I think. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As ever, you can find me over on Twitter, at @grogulovebot! :D


End file.
